


Secretly Spider-Man

by StoryTellerNamedNerys



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/ TJ Kippen - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman/TJ Kippen - Freeform, M/M, Mack O'Ween, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerNamedNerys/pseuds/StoryTellerNamedNerys
Summary: Tyrus Spider-Man AU.When both boys hear a women scream they both try to help. And afterwards they talk, one of them not knowing who they're really speaking too, but feeling comfortable with them anyway. The conversation leads Spider-Man to want to be more confident in his every day life, AKA wanting to tell the boy he likes that he likes him, but his confession accidentally leads to revealing he's Spider-Man.





	Secretly Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> The summary for this is so bad, but please read, this took me a life time and is so much longer than I had planned. Hope you enjoy!

“He obviously goes to our school Andi, where else would he go?” Buffy asks the girl sitting opposite her, before taking a sip of her milkshake. “It’s probably someone we know,” she adds with a shrug. 

“Don’t you think we’d be able to tell if one of our friends suddenly had powers and was swinging from roof tops?” Andi counters, just as the pair hear the bell on the door go and watch as their friend, Cyrus, walks over to join them. 

“Hey, what we talking about?” He asks, sliding into the booth beside Buffy and stealing a babytator from Andi, earning him a glare. 

“Buffy thinks Spider-Man is someone in our school, possibly someone we know.” Andi rolls her eyes as she finishes answering the boy. This isn’t the first time they’re debated this, Spider-Man appeared about two months ago, and ever since had been the buzz of the town, and of constant debated in their group. 

“Where else would he go?” Buffy counters, the fact seems obvious to her but Andi won’t accept it. 

“I think he’s older than us, by a good few years,” Andi states, moving her basket of babytators closer to her and away from Cyrus’ hands.

“What makes you think that?” The boy asks. Cyrus never really gets involved in the Spider-Man conversations, which Andi and Buffy always found odd - a superhero in their town seemed like just the type of thing Cyrus would normally find interesting. 

“He’s probably some guy in his late twenties with nothing else to do,” she shrugs. Buffy rolls her eyes at the comment. 

“He is one-hundred percent our age, and what he’s doing is good, he’s protecting people.” Buffy argues, Cyrus nods along, trying not to act to eager about agreeing with her. 

“I didn’t say what he’s doing isn’t good, I just said he probably has nothing else to do,” Andi states. “Someone our age is more likely busy with parties and homework, we don’t have time to go swinging up and down streets protecting people,” she explains.

“We don’t go to parties,” Cyrus says, “So if he is our age then there’s a chance he doesn’t either.” The boy shrugs, reaching to steal another babytator from the girl opposite him. Acting indifferent to their conversations about the next superhero is getting hard for the boy, the longer they go on, the closer he comes to revealing everything. 

Andi opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to think of a counterpoint, before giving up. “That’s a fair point,” she agrees with a shrug as she pushes the basket of babytators to the middle of the table, accepting that Cyrus will eat them all. 

* * *

TJ’s leaning against his locker, scrolling through the schools student feed.

All it’s been full of for the past two months is who Spider-Man could be. There’s even a blog on the school website solely about him, it’s full of updates on what the superhero has been doing, photos of him swinging down the streets between the buildings, climbing up the sides of other buildings. More recently Spider-Man had been stopping to take selfies with people when they asked, if he had time. Though TJ questions how many of them are real, a lot look photoshopped or like it’s just some guy with a painted mask on - they had started being made and sold by kids in the art rooms a couple weeks after the superhero appeared. 

“They’ll never figure out who it is,” TJ’s friend, Marty, says as he walks up to the boy and opens the locker next to him.

“How did you know I was on the Spider-Man page?” TJ asks, quickly locking his phone and sliding it into his pocket. TJ gives the other boy a slightly confused look, “And why did you say that like you know who it is?”

“I knew you were on it because you’re on that page ninety-nine percent of the time, you’re obsessed.” He gives TJ a knowing look, the other boy rolls his eyes. “And no, I don’t know who it is but they keep suggesting it’s one of the guys on the basketball team, or any of the sports teams, and lets be real, none of us athletes are smart enough to make that costume, or the web, if it’s homemade. And I don’t think many of us would use the powers to help people, most would probably use them to cheat in a match.” Marty closes his locker once he finishes and turns to face the slightly taller boy. 

“Face it,” he adds, “We’ll never know who it is,” he shrugs. 

TJ rolls his eyes as he reaches down for his bag, “You ready for practice?”

“Always ready to beat you Kippen,” Marty smirks. 

“Dude, you can’t beat me, you’re not even close to my level.” TJ smirks as they walk to the locker rooms. “I’ve been beaten in a one-on-one match once, by Driscoll, and we both know she can wipe the floor with you,” the boys smirk grows, he knows the easiest way to wind Marty up is to bring up Buffy Driscoll. They were all competitive with each other, but Marty and Buffy are an extra level of competitive when it comes to each other. 

“You’re on Kippen,” Marty says, throwing his bag down on the bench and getting changed. TJ lets out a laugh and starts getting ready. 

* * *

Every evening Cyrus and TJ talk over the phone. They’re not together, not even close to official, but they both have feelings for each other, and both have hope that the other likes them back, but neither confess. Buffy is constantly telling Cyrus to go for it, and when he says no she moves to bug TJ about it for a few days. She knows about each of their feelings, but neither of the boys will trust her and just go for it, it drives her mad.

But regardless, every night Cyrus and TJ call each other and talk about their day, and then whatever random stuff they can think of to keep the conversation going, neither of they wanting it to end. And tonight is no different.

“Oh come on Underdog, I want to help you with your fear of heights! Properly this time, not just swinging higher than you normally do,” TJ says down the phone as he walks the streets, looking around at everything going on. 

Cyrus looks down at his feet as they dangle over the fire escape. “I’m not really scared of heights anymore,” he replies, a smile on his face. He’s proud he has managed to cross one thing off his list of ‘easy things I can’t do’ on his own.

“You sure you’re not lying to me? Fear of heights isn’t exactly something you can get over quick and easy,” the boy argues as he jumps up onto the wall beside him and starts to walk along it like a tightrope, one foot directly in front of the other. 

“You’d be surprised,” the other boy replies with a smirk, knowing that TJ can’t see it. 

“In that case, I’m proud of you Underdog,” TJ smiles, a light blush on his cheeks. He’s thankful that him and Cyrus choose to voice call and not facetime, otherwise he would likely have some explaining to do. 

Cyrus smiles, and feels a blush warm his cheeks. “Thanks, Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy,” he says with a light laugh at the end. 

“You’ve been calling me that for years,” TJ complains, “Will you ever pick a new nickname?”

Cyrus laughs, “Well you’ve been calling me Underdog for the same amount of time,” he counters. “Will  _ you  _ ever pick a new nickname?” 

“Well I could always call you muff-”

Both boys hear a sudden loud scream.

“I got to go,” they both say in unison. Each so focused on getting off the phone and going to help whoever screamed, that neither boy notices the other said the exact same thing too.

TJ sees a girl laying on the floor, as if she has been pushed over. “Are you okay?” He asks as he runs up to her, kneeling beside her. She’s bleeding slightly, but only on her hands and arms, nothing is cut too deep.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she says, slightly out of breath. “He grabbed my bag and pushed me down, it all happened too fast.”

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He gets up and quickly starts to run after the mugger. 

TJ catches up with the mugger just as a web causes the man to get stuck to a wall, they both look up. Standing on the roof of the building, opposite the one the mugger is now stuck to, is Spider-Man. TJ smiles, “Nice aim,” he says with a nod and turns to get the woman's bag from the muggers hands.

The woman comes running up to them just as Spider-Man jumps down from the building, landing a few feet away from TJ. “Thank you,” she says gratefully, taking her bag from the taller boy. “Thank you both so much, how can I repay you?” She asks.

TJ gives her a smiles, “No need, I’m just glad you’re okay.” Spider-Man nods in agreement, “Will you be okay to get home on your own?” TJ asks, concerned, he knows that something like this can make a person a little weary of walking the streets alone. 

“I’m okay, I’ll call a taxi,” she answers with a small smile. “Thank you both, again.”

“Anytime,” Spider-Man says with a nod. The woman gives them both one last smile before turning around walking away.

Spider-Man turns to TJ, “You shouldn’t have run after him,” he says. “You could have gotten hurt.” 

TJ lets out a small laugh and shrugs, “Well I couldn’t guarantee you’d show up and save the day could I?” Spider-Man lets out a quiet laugh, “I won’t ask who you are,” TJ says after a moment of comfortable silence. The superhero nods, grateful, he doesn’t know if he’d be able to lie directly to TJ’s face. “But I do have two questions, if that’s okay? Nothing that’ll help me figure out who you are,” he asks.

“Sure,” although sounding confident, he can’t help but feel slightly apprehensive about what the questions could be. 

“Okay, well I guess it’s one really,” TJ starts, “Do you make your suit and web stuff?”

Spider-Man laughs, “Yes, to both of those.”

“You’re a pretty smart guy,” TJ says with a smile and nod. Spider-Man is grateful for his mask as he feels his cheeks go red for the second time tonight. 

Spider-Man shoots a few more webs at the mugger to make sure he’s secure as TJ calls the Police. “They’re on their way,” TJ informs the superhero, “You leaving him here?”

“Yeah, that’ll hold him for a couple hours any way,” he replies. 

As if by habit, TJ and Spider-Man start walking through the streets together, walking close to each other. So close that their arms are a few centimeters apart. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, TJ breaks it. 

“Do you think you’ll ever tell us who you are? People are going mad trying to figure it out.”

“I don’t think so,” Spider-Man starts, “All the theories are that it’s someone athletic, and I’m not that, so I don’t think anyone will ever figure it out.” TJ nods. “I’m not exactly the obvious superhero in school,” he continues, talking to TJ was always natural for him, he’s just hoping he doesn’t give too much away. But having someone to talk to about this, even a little bit, it made a nice change. “I keep to myself, and my couple friends. I completely count as a geek or nerd or whatever people like me get called these days. I’m no superhero. The suit is what makes me seem like one.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a geek, the person I like, my best-friend, is probably considered a geek to others, but he’s amazing, and so much more than just a smart kid. He’s made me a better person too.” TJ isn’t sure why he’s telling this person he possibly doesn’t know all this, but he just automatically feels comfortable with the superhero. The only other time he’s felt this comfortable with anyone so soon was when he first met Cyrus. TJ briefly worries that the other boy might make a comment about him admitting to liking a boy, to being gay, but that worry passes as he looks to the other boy. 

“A suit isn’t what makes you a hero you know,” TJ starts softly. “It helps you hide your identity, nothing else. You’re a hero without the suit. Everything you do, if you did it without a suit, you’d still be considered a superhero by everyone.” Spider-Man has a small smile on his face, not that TJ can see that. “And to do what you do, helping people every night, putting yourself in danger for others without thinking twice,” he pauses. “I think you must be a pretty good guy, even before you got your powers, just in everyday life. You’ve probably been like a superhero to some people and you don’t know it.”

“You think you can be a superhero without powers?” Spider-Man asks, slightly surprised at TJ’s openness and comfortableness with him while not really knowing who he is. 

“Everyone can be a superhero to someone, without having powers. It just depends what you think classifies someone as a superhero.” 

“I like the way you think about this stuff,” Spider-Man says, “It’s nice.” TJ smiles, slightly shy, fighting a blush from going to his cheeks. He’s being more open than he normally lets people see, only Cyrus sees him like this. But there’s something about Spider-Man, TJ just can’t quite put his finger on it. 

The pair stops as they prepare to go their separate ways. “Well I’m going this way,” TJ says, pointing down the street, “I’m assuming you’re going up?” He asks, a smile on his face as he nods his head up slightly. 

“Yeah,” he confirms, “It’s been nice talking to you.” 

“You too, Spider-Man,” he smiles before turning to walk away. 

Spider-Man turns, about to shoot a web to start swing through the street.

“Oh and Spider-Man!” TJ says turning back around, getting the superheros attention again. “Geeks can be confident too. The guy I was talking about, he may seem geeky and quiet to others, but from the moment I met him he was confident with me, even put me in my place a few times.” He gives a small smiles. “You can have the confidence of Spider-Man without actually being in the suit,” he summarises. Spider-Man feels the blush hit his cheeks, and nods. 

“See you around,” TJ adds, and he turns to carry on walking away.

As Spider-Man swings through the streets and watches the city for the rest of the night he can’t get his conversation with TJ out of his head. TJ likes boys, TJ is gay too. When the boy had said it he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but on the inside he couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach, his excitement, his nervousness. Wondering, if maybe TJ could have been talking about him, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the boy TJ has a crush on is him. Could TJ Kippen really have a crush on him, Cyrus Goodman?

* * *

“Have you seen the latest Spider-Man picture from last night?” Marty asks as TJ walks over to their lockers.

“I haven’t been on the feed today, why?” TJ asks, swapping out some books. 

“You haven’t been on the feed? Are you okay?” Marty asks mockingly, TJ rolls his eyes. “Anyway, it’s a photo of him sitting on a roof talking to someone on the phone,” Marty explains while loading up the page. “My question is, do you think the suit makes his voice seem strange? Would a phone even pick up what he’s saying clearly?” He asks, finally showing the photo to the other boy, who takes the phone from him as soon as he sees the image. 

He scrolls down to see the timestamp. Eight-thirty pm. 

His brain starts running so fast that he can’t keep up, piecing everything together. Eight-thirty was a couple minutes before he’d hung up on Cyrus after hearing a woman scream. His comfortableness around the other boy, he’s only been like that with Cyrus. He made him blush, only Cyrus can do that. 

“Oh my god.” TJ whispers to himself, pushing Martys phone back into the boys hand. 

“Dude, you okay?” Marty asks, looking confused at his friends reaction.

“Uh..” he starts, still registering everything. “Yeah, yeah man I’m fine. I’ve got to go to class, I’ll see you at lunch.” He walks off down the hallway, leaving behind a very confused friend. All that’s going through his mind is that it must all be a coincidence.  _ But it can’t be can it?  _ He thinks to himself.  _ There’s no other explanation. Cyrus Goodman is Spider-Man.  _

* * *

“Hey TJ,” Cyrus says walking over to the athletic boy at his locker during lunch.

“Hey Underdog, you okay?” He asks. During class he couldn’t get the idea of Cyrus being Spider-Man out of his head, but had decided that Cyrus would tell him when he was ready, it was his decision if people should know. 

“Yeah, are you?” He asks. 

“I’m always okay Underdog,” he gives a smile. “What’s up, you never some to my locker for a casual conversation.”

Cyrus takes a deep breath, “I’m being confident,” he states with a nod. 

“You’re always confident with me,” TJ says with another smile that Cyrus has to stop himself from looking at for too long. 

“I am, but not about this, never about this.”

“Okay?” TJ questions. “Look, that rooms empty until the end of lunch, you want to talk in there?” He asks, sensing the smaller boys nerves. Cyrus nods and they walk into the nearby empty classroom. “Okay,” TJ says closing the door, “Go ahead.”

Cyrus nods and gives a small smile. “I’m going to tell you something and I know it isn’t going to change how you see me, but there’s another thing kind of attached to it that I’m worried might change how we are with each other. But I’m really hopeful it won’t, because I think you think the same and-”

“Cyrus,” TJ says, interrupting the boy. “Nothing you ever tell me will change us, I promise.”

Cyrus nods, “Okay.” He pauses, well just let me say it all okay? Don’t interrupt me?” TJ nods in reply. “Okay. I’m just going to say it and get it over with as fast as I can,” he says more to himself than to TJ. “I’m gay and I like you. Like, like you like you. As in more than a friend. And I’m only telling you this because last night I got told that geeks don’t have to be quiet and how I’ve always been confident around you, and you were right I have been, just not about this. I didn’t want to risk ruining our friendship but then the things you were saying last night made me really hopeful that maybe you like me too and I thought-” Cyrus stops, realising he’s just referenced a conversation they had that TJ didn’t know he’d actually had with him. 

“Oh no,” Cyrus says quietly, looking up to see TJ’s reaction, half hoping that he didn’t notice, half hoping he did so he wouldn’t have to keep this secret from him. He looks up to see TJ smiling, and clearly trying to hold in a laugh. 

“Here I was deciding I won’t tell you that I figured it out, that you would tell me when you wanted to, if you ever wanted to. But instead here you are referencing a conversation that we had when I didn’t know it was you.” TJ is careful to avoid saying Spider-Man, just incase anyone overhears them somehow. He laughs. Cyrus just stares at him, shocked. 

“You knew?”

“I figured it out a couple hours ago when Marty showed me the picture of you on your phone,” TJ says, smiling brightly. “I really should have put it all together sooner.”

Cyrus nods, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay Underdog, I get it.” TJ smiles sweetly. “And as for the other thing,” he says walking to stand closer to the smaller boy. “It was you I was talking about last night.”

“It was?” Cyrus says, looking up into TJ’s eyes.

“It was. You’re always a superhero to me Cyrus, with or without the suit.” TJ smiles down at him, looking into his eyes. “I like you too Underdog, always have.”

Both boys smile brightly at each other, and slowly, but surely, Cyrus goes up on his tiptoes so her can kiss TJ. It’s just a quick peck, but there’s enough emotion put into it that it feels like a thousand kisses. 

“You know I expect you to take me to the top of the tallest buildings and swinging around the streets right?” TJ says with a smile, hands reaching for Cyrus’.

“I look forward to it,” Cyrus says with a laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this. I don't really know if I'll be doing all of Mack O'ween, but I'm going to try to do ones I have ideas for, and have time to do. Thanks for reading!


End file.
